Chicken For Dinner?
by Kneeling-In-The-Snow
Summary: In the future, everyone is mysteriously turned into creatures. But thankfully, several people have avoided this fate, and plan to leave Earth for another planet. With these creatures roaming everywhere, in every corner of the world, will everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1: Scream Of The City

**Disclaimer: Delete and Lumia are original characters. Please ask me before using them in stories.**

Chapter One: The Scream Of The City

The city screamed. It screamed as the otherworldly creatures clucked and pecked at the ground, raising their heads and glaring at passing Survivors with beady red eyes. The scream was so loud, no body could hear it, but a young Survivor could. She was huddled in an alleyway, her dirty long brown hair covering her face like a blanket. She shivered, _I'm so hungry...not to mention, tired and covered in muck._ In her hand-held a small machine part, it was covered in dry blood, _her dry blood._ And it stunk of petrol, but it was small enough to hide in her hand, so she was fine as long as she didn't see it,_ otherwise the memories will return._ She had to go through so much to get such a small piece of metal, but it was worth it. Soon, we will be far away, away from this cursed planet.

A fat drop of water landed on her hair, and she watched as droplets fell from her messy hair and gathered into a small puddle at her feet. She slammed her palm on the floor, shattering the puddle into a thousand pieces. They reformed around her hand, and it's reflection rippled as she pulled her dripping cold hand from the floor. A gust of cold wind slapped her in the face, and she snuggled in deeper in her tattered clothes, her grey eyes looking for familiar brown-red ones.

She turned her head, and there they were. Blinking brown-red eyes, and a white flash of teeth. His hand beckoned to her, and she stood up slowly, her legs shaking from misuse. She clutched onto the cold hard metal object in her hands, and chased after a slim figure running ahead of her. Even though the wind tried to push her back with its strong breath, even though the rain pelted her with bullets of water, she continued running, until they stopped at an old mansion. It was made of faded red bricks, and covered in vines. There were no more vegetation, for all the other Creatures had eaten all the insects, and without insects, the plants could not grow. And they eventually succumbed to death.

The boy turned around. He had light blonde hair, bored brown-red eyes, full lips and high cheekbones. He had several piercings on his left ear, and had a noticeable blue horizontal line on his right cheek.

"Delete, you were TOTALLY late this time." said the girl.

"Not my fault, Lumia." Delete mumbled.

"Humph!" Lumia crossed her arms and glared at him, but he knew that she was just teasing him, Delete was famous for being late. He was used to men and women complaining about his lateness, but he just laughed it off. He was that carefree person. But if you looked under that mask, he was alert and cautious. The perfect killer.

Delete smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the great wooden doors of the mansion, and into the mysteries inside.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rocket

**Disclaimer: Delete and Lumia are original characters. Please ask me before using them in stories.**

Chapter Two: The Rocket

The wooden doors opened with an eerie creak, there was nothing but black darkness. Delete walked in, looked behind him, beckoning her to come in. Lumia stood there, eyes wide. Delete sighed loudly and grabbed her hands, although his skin was rough, it felt strangely comforting and warm.

"Stay behind me. It's so easy to get lost in here." he whispered.

"Why is it so dark?" she asked, taking his rough hands with both of hers.

"If it wasn't the Creatures would have destroyed this place, right?" he laughed softly.

With his free hand, Delete pulled out a plastic card. It was the size of an average business card, and it had nothing but a bar code and a picture of Delete. His face looked bored, but his eyes flickered with mischief. Delete stopped walking, and swiped the card in mid-air, Lumia blinked a few times before she saw what was in front of her; a huge metal door. And beside it was a slot, maybe it was for the card.

With a hiss, the door opened, and Delete shielded his eyes from the brightness inside. The room inside was covered in huge tile looking plates. Men, women and children wearing white were bustling about, mopping the floors and cleaning. Lumia didn't see the point, the place was already clean. In the middle of the room stood a middle-aged man on a small stage. He had jet black hair, and a long beard that stopped at his waist. In his hands were two metal frying pans, and he was clanging them together, barking orders.

"CLEAN THAT AREA! WHY IS THAT PLACE SO DIRTY, SAM? DON'T LIE TO ME. STOP SLACKING!" he yelled.

"Hello, Delete. Is that Lumia?" said a voice behind them.

Delete spun around, his body tensed, and his eyes alert. But they softened when they saw a small girl. She had deep purple eyes, long hair which were greasy curls dangling all the way down to her knees. She was very pale, and wore white blouse, with a red and black lace skirt with matching shoes and long white socks.

_Gothic?_ Lumia thought, looking at her up and down.

The girl turned to look at her, a flash of irritation crossed her face. "Lolita, Lumia-san." she hissed.

Lumia gaped. How did she know what she was thinking? Delete turned to look at her and saw her confusion. "Nanami can read thoughts, Lumia. But only the new thoughts, not old, buried secrets of the mind. Anyway, this is Nanami." he grinned at Lumia.

Delete turned to look at Nanami, "Is it ready?" he asked. Nanami nodded her head, her curls bobbing up and down with her head. She beckoned to them, telling them to follow her. She pulled out the same type of plastic card that Delete had and inserted in a slot beside another metal door. It hissed loudly and opened, the cleaners craned their necks to see the thing they have spent so many years on; the Rocket.

Nanami looked at Lumia. "Pass the box, please." she said. Lumia passed the box she was holding so tightly onto. She had almost forgotten all about it. Nanami turned around and pressed several buttons, unlocking it. A small neon green orb fell out, it was a quarter the size of a stamp, and it glowed eerily.

Nanami walked to the huge rocket, looking at a small panel on the side of the rocket, the door to the panel was opened, and there was a small hollow hole. Nanami pressed the orb in, and the Rocket hummed loudly. It was finally awakened.

The Rocket was ready to fly.


End file.
